brick by brick
by chary black
Summary: primera historia, lean y dejen su comentario! Bella tendra que empezar desde cero si quiere recuperar su vida, a su familia y principalmente a la persona que era antes de convertirse en lo que siempre odio.
1. Prologo

Todo lo que reconoscan es de S. Meyer, lo demas es un problema con mi imaginacion que habeces se me escapa.

**Prologo**

Manejaba por las calles de mi ciudad de regreso a lo que era mi supuesto hogar. Acababa de terminar con una etapa de mi vida y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme al mundo, a mis responsabilidades y a los juicios de todos; me lo merecía. Pero era el momento de hacer lo correcto, mi vida estaba definitivamente llena de errores, pero tenía que salir adelante, por la única cosa que no había sido un error.

Llevaba semanas pensando las cosas, había llegado demasiado lejos y había descuidado lo que más me importaba en esta vida. No lo haría más. Si mis sueños no se habían podido realizar como yo lo había planeado algún día; debería agradecer por tener a esa personita a mi lado.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no vi como paso todo, fue demasiado rápido, solo escuche un ruido de llantas y sentí un golpe fuerte, gritos que no sabía de donde provenían, miles de vidrios incrustándose en mi cuerpo y un liquido caliente escurriendo por mi frente, me aterre, mi mente voló a mi hijo que debía estar esperándome en casa, y sobretodo sentí dolor, dolor físico por todos los golpes y cortaduras que tenia, dolor de no saber si iba a poder demostrarle a mi pequeño lo mucho que lo ama. Dolor de haber sido la peor madre y no poder reparar el daño que había hecho en las personas que estaban cerca de mí. Dolor de hacer de mi matrimonio un infierno y de dejar a mis amigos de lado. Dolor de no tener la oportunidad de ser una mejor persona.

Bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste y dejen su rr.


	2. Chapter 1

**Todo lo que les suene conocido pertenece a S. Meyer, lo demas corre de mi cuenta...**

**Capitulo 1**

Era como la cuarta vez que ese exasperante sonido casi me despertaba. Estaba segura que no era mi alarma, se parecía pero era más constante y exasperante… beep...beep…beep…y por más que intentaba despertar no podía, no podía recordar a que hora me había ido a dormir, lo más probable es que me hubiera quedado dormida estudiando o leyendo. Aunque si me esforzaba un poco mas ni siquiera recordaba nada de lo que había hecho el día anterior, trate de recordar algo pero nada llegaba a mi mente, de repente el sonido molesto comenzó a aumentar de ritmo y me causo un sentimiento de ansiedad y desesperación que no pude controlar. Escuche unas voces y me di cuenta que no podía moverme del todo. El sonido aumento su ritmo. Trate de abrir mis ojos pero lo único que vi fue blanco, voces que hablaban demasiado rápido y no entendía nada, de repente todo se volvió negro y volví a quedar inconsciente…

-No se preocupe, ella ya salió del coma. Esta consiente, solo debemos esperar a que despierte. Debe sentirse exhausta por todo este tiempo de lucha. — Me despertó una voz profunda que no conocía. No sabía porque pero estaba segura que hablaban de mi. No quise abrir mis ojos por temor a lo que me encontraría.

-¿Estas seguro?, llevamos esperando que despierte más de dos días, ya no se qué pensar, lleva más de un mes aquí y no ha despertado—respondió la voz de mi madre, sonando desesperada. Quise decirle que estaba bien, quise parame y abrazarla pero no pude hacer ni una ni otra trate de moverme pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y lo sentía como si estuviera amarrada, imposibilitada. De fondo a lo lejos volví a escuchar el sonido de una maquina; que ahora entendía refería los latidos de mi corazón. Volví a quedarme dormida.

De nuevo los sonidos de la maquina llegaron a mí. No se escuchaba otra cosa más que eso. Entendí que estaba sola y trate de moverme, pero esta vez de apoco. Concentre todo mi cuerpo a mover solo un dedo, el índice. Sentí como hacia una pequeña flexión. Después trate con el resto de mi mano derecha. Así fui subiendo con los movimientos hasta que casi pude mover un poco el brazo. Me sentía débil y todo me dolía. Tenía que abrir los ojos, tenía una vaga idea de donde me encontraba por las pocas conversaciones que me habían llegado. Entendía que estaba hospitalizada, la pregunta era porque.

Los fui abriendo de a poco, con temor de volver a encontrar la luz enceguecedora pero en vez de eso me encontré con una habitación en penumbra, de no haber sido por los aparatos que estaban conectados a mí no habría habido luz de ningún tipo. Mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la poca luz y moví mi cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro. Solo un poco debido a que estaba casi paralizada con todos los cables que estaban en contacto con mi cuerpo. Me sentía extraña y el dolor iba en aumento gradualmente.

La habitación era amplia, había flores en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de los monitores. Había dos ventanas enormes, una enfrente de la otra y a los costados de la cama. Una estaba cerrada con una cortina gruesa y la otra tenia las cortinas corridas y una persiana parcialmente cerrada por donde se podía distinguir el cielo negro. También había dos puertas, una al lado de la ventana cerrada, supuse que una era para salir de la habitación y otra al frente de la cama donde me encontraba yo, la cual pensé podría ser un baño. Al otro lado había un sillón que se veía bastante incomodo pero que aun así había sido preparado con almohada y manta para descansar en él; mas su ocupante no estaba.

Queriendo o no empecé a sentir pánico y esto se empezó a reflejar en el ritmo de la maquina que monitoreaba a mi corazón, de repente empezó a entrar gente a mi cuarto, una enfermera que sin siquiera voltear se adelanto a suministrarme algo por medio del suero que ya tenía conectado, otro hombre que parecía un interno tampoco me hiso el menor caso y se adelanto al monitor a revisar el electrocardiograma al que me tenían conectada y por ultimo otro que al verme se sorprendió, comprendí que era el doctor por la bata que tenia puesta. Se quedo en shock lo que me puso más nerviosa, me observo y su mirada me quemaba. Quería gritarle que no me observara así, pero mi voz no salía.

-Agg agua –fue lo único que pude articular, al parecer mi cuerpo me gobernada en estos momentos, no tenía ninguna intención de pedir nada. Pero eso saco de trance al doctor, sus ojos cambiaron de sorpresa a otra cosa que no supe descifrar, pero se tornaron tristes. No sabía que ocurría. No entendía nada.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien –me dijo y yo le creí instantáneamente – llamare a Renée inmediatamente después de que terminemos de checarte de acuerdo. –ni siquiera volteaba para poder ver su cara, se entretuvo checando no se que detrás de mí, pero me inquieto su familiaridad. Había algo que sabía que no estaba bien, pero seguía sin poder articular palabra.

De repente se acerco a mi rostro y me observo, hizo una mueca, que entendí era una sonrisa y se dispuso a pasar un algodón húmedo por mi boca, mientras él seguía su monologo, que entendí aun menos –Se que soy la persona que menos deseas ver en estos momentos, te prometo que te hare las cosas fáciles, estabas a mi cargo por petición de tus padres, pero a partir de ahora que ya estas consiente dejare tu caso a alguien más, así solo me veras cuando traiga a Bruno, bueno si quieres verlo, la verdad ha preguntado mucho por ti y …

Se detuvo abruptamente y ahí me di cuenta que estaba hiperventilando, era demasiada información. Información que no entendía. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿De dónde me conocía? ¿Quién era Bruno? ¿Dónde estaban mis padres? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital?... Tenía demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-Tranquilízate, creo que no fue el momento para empezar a hablar. Discúlpame, en este momento eres mi paciente y me sali de contexto –me hablaba en tono profesional, pero se notaba que estaba preocupado. Yo no podía controlar mi respiración ni mi corazón que estaba taquicardico. La enfermera que estaba por un lado de él lo miro reprobatoriamente y me nació un sentimiento de protección que solo sentía con los míos. Quise decirle a la enfermera que él no había hecho nada malo. Quise reconfortarlo y decirle que no se preocupara que yo estaba bien.

Eran demasiadas emociones en menos de una hora que tenia despierta. La cabeza me dolía, todo me dolía y lo peor era que no entendía nada.

-¿Qué me paso?—fue la primera pregunta que salió en voz alta, después de que mojara mis labios un poco milagrosamente mi garganta se relajo y pude pronunciar palabra — ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –una vez recuperada el habla, no podía detener las preguntas, no sin esfuerzo por mi parte – ¿Quién eres? –no di tregua a una contestación, pero podía ver como su cara pasaba de confusión a sorpresa, sobre todo por mi última pregunta. Pronto lo oculto.

-Tranquila –volvió a repetir, y por su cara esta vez no funciono –primero, una disculpa por lo anterior y creo que debido a la contusión que recibiste lo mejor será hacerte algunas preguntas para saber hasta qué grado recuerdas, ¿de acuerdo? –me dijo con una sonrisa un poco forzada, yo solo asentí. Los demás que habían estado en el cuarto se habían retirado. –Bien ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?—aunque había adoptado una postura que pretendía ser profesional notaba que estaba algo incomodo. —Isabella Marie Swan –respondi segura

-Bien ahora ¿Cuántos años tienes? –veinte– se descompuso visiblemente pero lo oculto casi enseguida –Ok, mira para abreviar esto porque no mejor me dices tus datos personales –estaba más incomodo que antes y se notaba que lo que más quería era salir de ahí, pero yo no estaba para adivinar, yo quería a mi mama o alguna de mis amigas, quería a alguien que me conociera, a alguien que me pudiera explicar que pasaba –sabe que yo no puedo, quiero hablar con mi mama –pedí como una niña pequeña –por favor, necesito saber qué me pasa, me duele la cabeza y quiero hablar con alguno de mis familiares –sus ojos se entristecieron, pero igual que antes lo oculto de inmediato, no entendía su actitud –Mira se que estas cansada pero tengo que seguir con las preguntas, son de rutina para saber el grado de afectación que tuvo tu accidente, si tuviste un accidente automovilístico –aclaro al ver mi cara de sorpresa –has estado en coma por más de un mes –siguió con su explicación, yo no sabía que decir –pensé que no tendría consecuencias tan fuertes, pero podrías decirme en qué año estamos?—me pregunto mientras revolvía su cabello con gesto cansado, no entendía a que se debía esto yo no me sentía tan mal, solo estaba confundida y me dolía la cabeza. – ¿2004? –la respuesta me salió mas a modo de pregunta que otra cosa, su rostro se torno más cansado que todo el tiempo que tenia ahí. –muy bien llamare a Renée para que sepa que estas despierta, te administraron un analgésico para el dolor debería de funcionar en unos 10 minutos más, si no necesitas nada mas volveré enseguida

-Espera—le llame y se detuvo, no podía irse sin decirme nada mas –dime quien eres –casi le exigí. Pero no contesto, ni siquiera volteo y vi que se debatía entre ignorarme o dar la vuelta – ¿Por qué nadie de mi familia está aquí? –susurre mas para mí que para él, pero al parecer me escucho porque regreso a mi lado y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de mi la cama

-Tu madre se fue a dormir porque estaba muy cansada y lo necesitaba, y yo, pues yo soy como de tu familia –dijo llevándose una mano al pelo, con lo que comprendí una seña de nerviosismo –mira te voy a ser sincero, creo que estas en buenas condiciones físicamente, teniendo en cuenta como llegaste y como medico te diré la verdad, sobre todo porque esto me concierne a mi también –no entendí nada, porque le concierne a él, ni siquiera lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya. –bien mira tuviste un accidente como ya te dije, en el sufriste varias fracturas—solo ahí repare en la férula que tenía en un brazo y otra en una pierna.—no te preocupes la mayoría del tiempo que debías usarlas estuviste inconsciente—me sonrió un poco, reconociendo mi mueca de disgusto –por otro lado tuviste una contusión muy fuerte en tu cabeza, supongo que eso y tu sistema de defensa fue lo que te mantuvo en coma por este tiempo, el problema con esto es que al parecer no recuerdas los eventos anteriores a tu accidente. –me miro expectante, baje mi mirada a mis manos que tenía en mi regazo –yo no recuerdo nada –sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y mi voz se quebró pero me obligue a seguir –no recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice ese día—de repente sentí como se tenso, se paró de la silla y camino por la habitación como si necesitara despejarse un poco. –Dime todo lo que sabes, por favor –le pedí en un susurro, el voltio su cabeza y me observo con demasiada intensidad, ahí me di cuenta que sus ojos eran verdes y me penetraban como si quisieran ver a travez de mi

-No sé si sea el momento pero te prometo que te diré que pasa, por lo pronto tengo que avisar a tus padres que estas bien y despierta, no te recomiendo que duermas, vendrán a darte una vuelta en unos minutos y te despertaran de cualquier manera. Después de eso lo mejor es que descanses.

Y con eso abandono la habitación. No sabía que pensar, encontraba cierta familiaridad con su comportamiento conmigo, sentía que lo conocía de algo y ciertamente el me conocía. Después de un rato decidí dejar mis pensamientos por la paz ya encontraría respuestas a todo. Una enfermera entro y me hizo preguntas sobre cómo me sentía, y reviso mis dos fracturas, mis reflejos y me dijo que estaba bien, solo necesitaba ejercitar un poco mi cuerpo para volver a tener la movilidad normal. Antes de que se fuera no pude evitar hacerle unas preguntas

-Disculpe, ¿en qué día estamos? –le dije como si no me importara, solo sonrió comprensiva y respondió –hoy es un hermoso lunes –me dijo con una sonrisa que correspondí, pero especifique mas mi pregunta –No, me refería a la fecha –ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa más amplia –en normal que estés un poco confundida cariño, hoy es 23 de septiembre y has estado aquí por un mes y dos semanas –con eso salió, mi curiosidad no había sido saciada del todo, 23 de septiembre; eso era diez días después de mi cumpleaños, eso quería decir que tenia oficialmente 21 años, me preocupo darme cuenta que lo más probable era que tenía que repetir semestre, y yo que me había esforzado por tener buenas notas, estaba en mi quinto semestre en medicina y la carrera me había consumido casi por completo. Tendría que poner doble esfuerzo si quería rescatar algunas de las materias, tendría que pedirle a mi madre que me trajera algunos libros mientras me daban el alta. Poco a poco sin darme cuenta me quede dormida de nuevo. Me sentía exhausta, no entendía muchas cosas y quería ver a mi familia.

**Muy bien que les parece?, les gusto?, no sirve?, dejen su review con lo que opinan ok sera de ayuda! o tmb cualquier sugerencia recuerden que soy nueva asi que se aceptan!**

**xoxo**

**chary**


	3. Chapter 2

**Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío.**

Capitulo 2

Cuando desperté lo primero que sentí fue un intenso dolor de cabeza; no sabía cuánto había dormido, pero sentí como al tratar de estirarme la férula de mi pierna me hiso hacer una mueca, recordé donde me encontraba y abrí de pronto los ojos. Me encontré con mi madre que me miraba risueña desde la silla que estaba al lado de mí.

-Hola hija ¿cómo te sientes? –me pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y me tomaba las manos, sus ojos se notaban cansados y note su edad más de lo que nunca la había notado. Mi madre se veía demasiado cansada para su edad y una punzada de culpabilidad me pego desde el interior de mi cabeza.

-Bien mama no te preocupes—ella no tenia por que saber que sentía que la cabeza me estallaba –ya sabes lo que dicen hierva mala nunca muere –trate de bromear, pero al parecer mi broma no surtió el efecto que yo quería, ella se puso seria y se tenso –no bromees con eso Isabella –iba a rebatir que solo era una broma cuando mi madre me interrumpió con lo que menos esperaba –tú no eres mala, solo necesitas encontrar el camino correcto –me dijo llena de ansiedad, no entendía de donde venia eso. Yo pensaba que se había molestado por mi referencia a la muerte, me extraño pero lo deje pasar – ¿por que hablas en susurros? –pregunte con el mismo volumen de voz; ella se hiso a un lado y pude ver al doctor dormido en una muy mala posición en el incomodo sillón que había en la habitación. Por lo que se veía para él no era incomodo para nada, estaba bastante dormido.

–Ha estado aquí contigo desde que despertaste –dijo mi madre con una sonrisa cariñosa dirigida a él y yo no tenía idea de por qué, ¿Qué hacia mi doctor durmiendo en mi cuarto?, ¿Por qué mi madre parecía complacida por eso?

– ¿Por qué?—pregunte inevitablemente, ¿que tenía que hacer él ahí?, no que me molestara simplemente estaba totalmente confundida –Mama ¿quién es? –Pregunte despacio, mientras enfocara mi atención en algo mas el dolor podría desaparecer, pensé. Mi madre me miro de nuevo preocupada, unas arrugas que yo no recordaba se formaron en su frente

–De verdad no recuerdas nada –afirmo más que nada, yo solo negué con mi cabeza y sentí mi seño fruncirse –el es alguien importante mi amor, pero creo que lo mejor es que él te lo diga—esto ya me sonaba a broma barata y no me iba a quedar así

–Mama dime qué pasa, no entiendo nada y la verdad ya me estoy cansando de tanto secretismo —Es que eso no me corresponde a mí, de verdad –me corto cuando vio que iba a volver a protestar –Mira hija déjalo dormir un rato más, debe estar muerto de cansancio—dijo de nuevo volteando su rostro preocupado hacia él –Estoy segura que lo primero que hará cuando despierte será hablar contigo, tienen mucho que aclarar.

Mi madre se quedo callada un tiempo en el que yo me dedique a observar la habitación una vez más. Por la ventana podía ver a través de las persianas parcialmente cerradas que empezaba a anochecer, o tal vez empezaba a amanecer, la otra ventana seguía completamente cerrada y me detuve en el sillón incomodo donde dormía el hombre que según mi madre aclararía mis dudas. Eso me tenia inquieta, como un extraño iba a saber qué era lo que pasaba conmigo, por más que fuera el doctor que estaba llevando mi caso no creía que la atención fuera tan personalizada, era algo ridículo. Lo observe unos momentos y me di cuenta que realmente no le había prestado mucha atención con el dolor que sentía y la confusión, ahora que lo veía un poco mejor pude distinguir algunos de sus rasgos, su pelo de un color castaño claro, su piel era clara también y recordaba sus ojos verdes que en estos momentos estaban cerrados, había algo en el que me hacía sentir segura, pero eso solo me inquietaba mas.

El dolor había pasado a segundo término, seguía constante desde el fondo de mi cabeza pero era soportable.

-Es guapo ¿verdad?—al parecer mi madre me había observado y me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice, sentí mi cara arder –no tienes nada de que apenarte, soy tu madre y sé lo que significa esa mirada

–No tengo ninguna mirada y no empieces que estamos hablando de mi doctor. Aparte no te hagas y no me cambies el tema, dime que es lo que me ocultan, al menos dame una pista –no tenía tiempo para embobarme con alguien como él, por supuesto que era guapo, pero yo era su paciente y tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para agregarle algo mas –Por favor mama, no me mandes sin una ayuda. No conozco de nada al doctor este y tu quieres que le pida explicaciones—con cada suplica que le hacía veía la cara de mi madre flaquear así que continúe –por favor eres la única que me puede ayudar, creo que lo que me ocultan va a cambiar las cosas lo siento –y de verdad lo sentía, sentía una angustia muy grande, un sentimiento de que algo estaba olvidando, algo importante. Como cuando estás haciendo algo y lo dejas inconcluso por hacer otra cosa, pero el sentimiento de que dejaste algo pendiente sigue ahí. Así me sentía.

Mire a mi madre y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos supe que la había convencido.

-Está bien, te contestare tus preguntas – Me dijo seria, pude ver preocupación en sus ojos, pero yo tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba…

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?—su cara cambio repentinamente, paso de la preocupación a la sorpresa, por lo visto no se esperaba esa pregunta…

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-No me contestes con otra pregunta —No pensaba quedarme sin respuestas otra vez…

-No te preocupes Bella yo te voy a contestar todas tus preguntas—la misma voz profunda que había escuchado la primera vez que recobre un poco de conciencia recordaba me contesto. El doctor se había despertado y me miraba con expresión cansada, debía haber despertado mientras conversábamos y ni mi madre ni yo nos habíamos percatado.

-Renée ¿podrías dejarnos a solas por favor?—le dijo a mi madre que solo asintió y se puso de pie. La verdad no pude evitar mirarla con ojos suplicantes para que no se fuera. Quería saber todo lo que pasaba pero a la vez tenía miedo con lo que me iba a encontrar. Tenía el presentimiento que no me iba a gustar.

En cuanto mi madre salió por la puerta la habitación se quedo en silencio y sentí como el ambiente se tenso. El dolor se volvió un poco mas agudo. El doctor se acerco y tomo el lugar que había ocupado Renée pero no abrió la boca, en cambio sentí su mirada posada en mi quemándome, como si fuera él el que esperaba respuestas y no yo. No pude sostenerle la mirada, estaba asustada y desconcertada, sin mencionar que realmente me intimidaba. No pude contenerme más y rompí el silencio

-Doctor ¿Por qué mi madre asegura que usted puede responder todas mis preguntas si no lo conozco de nada?—mi voz sonó baja hasta para mi, sentí como se tenso lo que me hiso levantar la mirada. No esperaba que estuviera tan cerca de mí, me impresiono como pude ser capaz de calificarlo simplemente como guapo. Su rostro era varonil, pero con algunos rasgos finos como su nariz que era recta, labios delgados que en este momento estaban tensos en una línea, su piel era blanca y se veía suave sin contar la parte donde su barba empezaba a salir, sus ojos, no eran simplemente verdes, tenían un millón de puntitos dorados que salpicaban todo su iris, estaban enmarcados por unas pequeñas pestañas rizadas pero la manera en que me miraba fue lo que me hiso contener la respiración, era tan intima, como si quisiera que le respondiera todas sus dudas en vez de al revés. Su mirada se suavizo un poco y sus labios se relajaron hasta dejar una media sonrisa. Inmediatamente mi rostro se enrojeció al comprender que había estado observándolo detenidamente y más de lo que es bien visto, y el pensamiento de que él mismo lo había notado solo ayudo a incrementar mi sonrojo si es que era posible, baje mi mirada nuevamente incapaz de sostener la suya.

-Bella antes de responder tus preguntas lo mejor sería que dejaras de llamarme doctor, la verdad es un poco incomodo—su petición me extraño tanto que mi visto volvió a él, quien me miraba cansado desde su lugar y antes de que pudiera decir nada el continuo –Mi nombre es Edward, sé que no lo recuerdas pero nosotros nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo.—pauso dándome tiempo a digerir lo que acababa de decir, no entendía pero era momento de preguntar

-¿De qué te conozco?, ¿Por qué hay tanta familiaridad entre mi madre y tú?, ¿Quién es Bruno?, ¿en qué fecha estamos?...

Y yo hubiera seguido la ristra de preguntas si él no me hubiera detenido

-Te contare todo pero será mejor que valla por parte, tu accidente fue hace aproximadamente un mes tres semanas, ya te dije en qué estado llegaste y lo que paso después –de nuevo pauso para comprobar que entendí, yo lo único que quería era que continuara. –Lo primero que te puedo decir es que hoy es –dijo mientras checaba el reloj de pulsera que traía –oficialmente 24 de septiembre del 2010—espero a que reaccionara, su rostro estaba preocupado pero yo no me podía mover, estaba esperando que dijera que era una broma, no sentí que estuviera diciendo la verdad, no podía decir la verdad.

-Bella al parecer el golpe que te diste fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ocasionar lesiones en tu cerebro, tenemos que hacerte análisis y estudios para comprobar que todo esta bien. Ya te hicimos cuando recién llegaste pero al parecer todos esos no fueron suficientes –su voz estaba cargada de amargura, pero no me podría importar menos en estos momentos.

Mi mente se llenaba de preguntas, pensaba en todo lo que eso significaba, rápidamente hice las cuentas y eso me daba 6 años. 6 años que yo tenía en blanco, que no recordaba nada. Me llego una punzada de dolor y no pude evitar hacer una mueca, pero seguí concentrada pensando en la poca información que había recibido pero que cambiaba mi vida completamente. ¿Qué había sido de mi vida? Fue la primera pregunta que me llego. ¿Sería medico? Tal vez por eso conocía a Edward. Seguí formulándome preguntas que no tenían ninguna respuesta por mi parte. No sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar. El dolor empezó a aumentar de nuevo y trate de ignorarlo. Necesitaba estar lucida para todas las cosas que se me venían.

-Bella por favor mírame –sentí como sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y los movió un poco. Solo lo mire.

-Sé que esto es más de lo que esperabas y tu falta de reacción me hace pensar que estas en shock y necesito que estés tranquila. –se paso una mano por su pelo cobrizo incómodamente. Yo no podía hablar, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sentía que estuviera ahí. Me sentía como si fuera un observador viendo toda la escena desde otro lado.

-Di algo por favor –de nuevo su tono de suplica me despertó un poco

-¿De qué me conoces? –fue lo único que pude preguntar, mi voz sonó firme pero vacía.

Lo vi dudar unos segundos pero algo en mi rostro lo convenció de ser honesto…

-Yo… yo soy tu esposo…

una punzada de dolor no me dejo reaccionar, la vista se me nublo y me tome la cabeza lo mas que podia, lo ultimo que percibi fue a alguien llamandome y un grito de dolor que despues comprendi fue mio...

**Hola! muchas gracias a los que han leído y mas a los que dejaron su comentario, espero poder actializar mas seguido y que les guste la historia. Los proximos capitulos seran mas largos, solo que como tengo pensada la historia los primeros se me acomodaban mejor asi =)**

**No olviden dejar su comentario**

**xoxo**

**chary**


	4. Chapter 3

Todo lo que no reconoscan es mio.

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado tres días desde que hable con Edward. Tres días que había tenido para pensar en lo que me había dicho. Desde entonces los únicos que venían eran Renée y Charlie, mi padre; quien no se veía muy cómodo conmigo. Ni siquiera mi hermano Emmett había venido a visitarme.

Cuando había despertado el doctor que vino a revisar que estuviera bien era el que estaba en guardia, y no tuve la fuerza para preguntar por Edward. Me había sentido decepcionada que no fuera él pero también aliviada por que no estaba segura de poder seguir con la conversación, sabía que había mucho mas y primero quería hacerme a la idea de lo que pasaba.

Cuando tuve oportunidad de estar a solas con mi madre platicamos un poco de lo que era mi vida y no pude esconder la ansiedad que eso me produjo…

_-Ma ¿Que es lo que pasa conmigo?—no sabía que esperar pero tenía que saber que pasaba, los dolores de cabeza no cesaban y la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba dormida por el medicamento_

_-¿Cómo que qué pasa contigo? –pregunto mi madre mientras me acomodaba un poco el pelo que no se interponía con el parche que tenia por la parte posterior de la cabeza_

_-Pues eso, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho con mi vida?, no sé nada de mí, ¿Dónde vivo?, ¿A que me dedico?, ¿Soy feliz?, ¿Cómo es mi matrimonio?, no se mamá tengo tantas preguntas que no se cual hacer primero –suspire cansada y mi madre se sentó cerca de mí con una mirada comprensiva y una sonrisa triste en su rostro._

_-Vives con tu marido aquí en Chicago, lamentablemente no terminaste tu carrera, pero fue tu decisión no hacerlo, no sabría responderte ninguna de las dos últimas preguntas por qué de la primera solo tu conocías la respuesta y pues buena la segunda porque es algo que solo Edward puede saber. Tu padre y yo vivimos en Forks y nos vemos mínimo dos veces al año._

En vez de tranquilizarme mis ansias y nervios se dispararon con aquella pequeña información. No se me había ocurrido preguntar dónde estaba porque se me hacia lógico que en un hospital, pero jamás pensé que ese hospital estuviera al otro lado del país. No podía creer que solo viera a mi familia dos veces por año. Siempre fuimos muy unidos.

Después de eso no quise hacer más preguntas, me sentía abrumada con lo poco que sabia y hoy sería un día más complicado. Ayer cuando Edward tampoco vino me arme de valor y le pregunte por él al neurólogo que había venido a revisar unas placas que me habían tomado. ..

_Mis padres habían salido a descansar un poco por petición mía, yo necesitaba pensar muchas cosas y ellos evidentemente necesitaban un descanso. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien asomo su cabeza por la puerta. Era un doctor, pero no el que yo esperaba ver._

_-Hola Bella ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto amablemente antes de entrar y encaminarse al expediente que estaba a pie de mi cama_

_-Pues creo que bien –dije sinceramente, era un hombre de mediana edad muy apuesto, tenía los ojos claros y sinceros, y aunque se dirigió hacia a mí con cautela fue amable. Me inspiraba confianza._

_-Que bueno—me miro un poco incomodo mientras leía el expediente, dudo un poco pero se acerco a mí y me observo un poco. –me dicen que has tenido dolores de cabeza y que perdiste el conocimiento ayer mientras hablabas con... mmm con tu esposo—dijo cauteloso, como si la mención de este fuera a desatar otra crisis. Sentí vergüenza y mis manos fueron lo más interesante en la habitación. —Pero que descortés de mi parte—dijo de repente –yo soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, soy el neurólogo que lleva tu caso –dijo regalándome una sonrisa amable que no llegaba a sus ojos, en ese momento sentí como si estuviera de vuelta en la escuela presentando uno de los exámenes más difíciles…_

_-Y ¿qué es lo que tengo doctor?, solo sé que sufrí un traumatismo craneoencefálico y varias fracturas –le pregunte tímidamente, la verdad una de las cosas que menos me preocupaba era mi estado físico, fuera de los dolores de cabeza las fracturas no me molestaban tanto, ya había tenido un par cuando era adolescente; solo había preguntado para terminar con el silencio incomodo._

_-La verdad los dolores deben de ser secuelas, solo esperamos que pasen pronto, tus exámenes salieron limpios igual que la primera vez —me dijo esta vez su tono fue de tranquilidad y no pude evitar agradecer en silencio que al menos eso no se complicara, pero entonces me salió una duda—Entonces ¿Por qué perdí la memoria? –pregunte un poco desconcertada, si estaba bien ¿Por qué no podía recordad lo que había pasado los últimos seis años?_

_-Eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto—dijo bajito mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo, gesto que me recordó a alguien –tengo varias teorías pero no puedo asegurar ninguna. La primera es que es consecuencia del coma en el que estuviste, si ese fuera el caso tu memoria debería estar de regreso pronto. Tendrás problemas para recordar cosas que aprendiste, por ejemplo si sabias francés lo más probable es que no lo recuerdes, o también pueden ser habilidades como tocar la guitarra o cualquier tipo de conocimiento adquirido. Pero al final tu memoria regresara._

_-¿Y cuál es otra de sus teorías?, dijo que eran varias –el sonrío mas marcadamente y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de mi cama –Ni convaleciente dejas de ser observadora –eso me alerto, lo único que significaba era que me conocía de antes –pues veras otra de mis teorías es que tu pérdida de memoria se debe a un mecanismo de defensa, pero más que nada de tu parte emocional –estaba serio, mirándome como leyendo a través de mi, no supe que encontró que se relajo un poco –de ser así a menos que tú quieras jamás vas a recordar lo que paso, claro que podrías ir con algún psiquiatra o psicólogo para que te ayudara. De cualquier manera creo que lo necesitaras –otra ves volvía a ser amable, sus cambios de humor me estaban mareando._

_-¿Por qué querría yo olvidar seis años de mi vida?—pregunte en un susurro _

_-Eso Bella, es precisamente lo que tratarías con un especialista, y sería bueno que tu esposo te acompañara –sus ojos se entrecerraron viendo mi reacción, que fue solo asentir y ponerme roja hasta la raíz de mi pelo –te incomoda su presencia ¿verdad? _

_-No es que me incomode es simplemente que no lo conozco, yo sé que esto debe ser difícil para él también, no creo que a nadie le guste que su pareja se olvide de él. Aparte no es como si el viniera a verme todos los días.—lo ultimo lo dije para mis adentros, pero por lo visto lo había dicho en voz alta por que una carcajada limpia de mi doctor hiso que volteara a verlo y mi cara brillara más que un letrero luminoso. _

_-No te preocupes, Edward tiene prohibido acercarse por aquí por eso no ha venido a visitarte cuando estas despierta, pero si piensas que puedes hablar con él sin sufrir otra crisis mañana mismo vendrá a verte—me dijo risueño, al parecer le complacía que yo quisiera ver a Edward lo que me recordó –Disculpe doctor pero ¿De qué me conoce?—pregunte tratando de sonar segura, porque no tenía duda por la manera en que me miraba y hablaba que ya había tenido trato conmigo antes del accidente. Su primera reacción fue sorpresa, pero poco a poco su rostro se suavizo y volvió a reír –Yo te conozco desde hace unos cinco o cuatro años Bella. —Eso era bastante tiempo –Entonces ¿usted me puede decir como era antes?, tengo el presentimiento que no era muy querida por aquí –él se quedo serio observándome, estaba segura que de nuevo estaba tratando de decidir si yo era de confiar, lo cual venia a confirmar mis sospechas que habían empezado desde que mi madre me aseguro que yo no era mala persona…_

_-¿Alguien te ha tratado mal?, ¿Alguna enfermera, interno?, si es así debes decírmelo, el trato para los pacientes debe ser amable y... _

_-No, nadie me ha tratado mal, solo puedo ver en las expresiones de todos, hasta en usted mismo cuando duda en responderme, creo que no era una persona de mucha confianza—ese pensamiento me tenia inquieta, no podía saber qué clase de persona era, pero desde luego por la manera cautelosa de tratarme de todos, hasta Charlie parecía dispuesto a hacerme unas cuantas preguntas de rutina para comprobar que fuera yo…_

_-De nuevo me sorprende tu habilidad para leer a la gente, ojala lo hubieras utilizado más seguido—me dijo de manera triste mientras se levantaba de la silla –No te preocupes por Edward te aseguro que mañana estará aquí, todavía tiene muchas cosas que hablar contigo –estaba en la puerta y de nuevo era cauteloso, por lo visto apreciaba a Edward—Por cierto yo te conocí el día que mi hijo te llevo a la casa para presentarnos como su futura esposa—con eso salió de la habitación y me dejo aun mas aterrorizada._

Así fue como conocí a mi suegro, le hable de su hijo y le pregunte si era buena persona, ¿algo podría salir peor?

Entonces hoy por fin aparecería Edward de nuevo. Agradecía que no hubiera venido antes porque no estaba segura como hubiera reaccionado. Aun no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar, pero al menos ahora tenía un poco mas de información para que no me agarrara tan desprevenida. Me había tomado la molestia de repasar cada una de las conversaciones que había tenido con los que habían venido a visitarme, de ahí había clasificado mi información entre cosas que me habían dicho, de lo que estaba segura, cosas que había deducido y las conjeturas que había sacado. Sonaba algo bizarro pero tenía la necesidad de saber que pasaba y nadie se tomaba la molestia de decirlo.

Entre las cosas que me habían dicho, de lo que estaba segura; estaba que no había terminado mi carrera y por decisión propia, debía haber una razón muy fuerte para que yo no quisiera continuar con la carrera, si juntaba toda la información podía decir que no me había casado con Edward hasta que yo estaba en mi cuarto o quinto año de universidad, eso sería cuatro o cinco años atrás según Carlisle; lo que me dejaba que había dejado la universidad prácticamente antes de graduarme o ¿habría dejado la carrera antes de casarme?… el motivo era lo que más me inquietaba, yo no era de las personas que actuaban impulsivamente, pero ahí era donde volvía a lo mismo ¿Quién sabe en qué clase de persona me había convertido?

Otra cosa de la que estaba segura es que vivía en Chicago, para ser más precisa; que estaba en Chicago donde había vivido probablemente los últimos cuatro o tres años. Esto era al otro lado del país de donde había crecido y donde vivían mis padres. Probablemente no debí estar contenta con eso, siempre fui muy apegada a mi familia. Y probablemente esa era la razón por la que no había venido ni Alice ni Emmett, ni ninguno de mis amigos. Aunque también estaba el hecho de cómo me miraban las enfermeras y el mismo Carlisle, como si estuvieran esperando que yo les dijera algo, como si estuvieran registrando cada una de mis palabras y expresiones para ver en qué momento mentía, ¿me habría vuelto una mentirosa o algo peor?, no parecía que tuviera gran credibilidad ni tampoco que hubiera mucha confianza hacia mí, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

Y por ultimo otra de las cosas que estaba segura era que estaba casada. Aun me era difícil creerlo, mas por la persona con la que me había casado. En algún momento de estos tres días llegue a pensar como había sido posible que alguien como Edward se pudiera casar con alguien como yo. No es que yo sufriera problemas de autoestima, es que simplemente era realista. Si mis cuentas estaban bien tenía aproximadamente 27 años, ni siquiera había querido acercarme al espejo para comprobar en lo que me había convertido. Me daba pavor encontrarme con alguien poco digno de la persona con la que me había casado. Esto solo me hacía dudar de las razones por las que Edward se había casado conmigo.

Así se me fue la mañana pensando en toda clase de cosas que pudieron llevarme a donde estaba y las razones. Lo cierto era que no iba a poder saber nada hasta que alguien no me lo confirmara, y para la hora de la comida por mi puerta entro el único que podía contestar a la mayoría de mis preguntas, si no es que a todas. Después de estos días por fin entendía lo que mi madre había dicho, él era el único que podía despejarme todas mis dudas.

**Holaa como estan?, bueno despues de varios dias aqui esta el tercer capitulo!, espero que les haya gustado, si es asi o no haganmelo saber! =)**

**Gracias a Maru M. Cullen y a Dramione Black por tomarse la molestia de dejarme sus reviews! de verdad muchas gracias! **

**tratare de tardar menos con el otro capitulo pero la verdad voi a empesar examenes asi que no se cuanto tardare... =(**

**eso es todo nos leemos en el prox capitulo!**

**xoxo**

**chary black**


	5. Chapter 4

**Gracias a Maru M. Cullen y a Dramione Black por dejarme sus comentarios me ayudan mucho de verdad, espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo y a los que han leido tambien espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Edward entro en la habitación seguido de una enfermera con un carrito de comida, en cuanto estuvo cerca de mi cama lo primero que hizo, aparte de preguntar cómo me sentía; fue revisar mi expediente. La enfermera coloco la charola de mi comida en el mueble especial para comer y lo deslizo hasta que quedo enfrente de mí para después retirarse dejándonos solos.

En ese momento la horrible comida que tenían días obligándome a comer era lo más interesante del mundo, sabía que él me estaba observando, podía sentir su mirada penetrándome y yo no pude evitar sentir el calor en mi cara, síntoma de mi rubor

-No te gusta la comida de aquí—afirmo haciendo que yo levantara mi vista, vio la duda en mi rostro porque continuo –estabas haciendo ese gento que siempre haces cuando algo no te gusta –dijo señalándose la cara mientras arrugaba la nariz un poco como enfatizando lo dicho no pude evitar reír un poco.

-Se que te debe ser incomodo no conocerme y saber quién soy, pero no te preocupes lo más importante es que estas bien y te vas a recuperar. Estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda, te ayudare a despejar tus dudas pero eso será poco a poco, no queremos otra recaída ¿verdad?—dijo mientras me sonreía, se notaba más cansado de lo que lo había visto estos últimos días, pero también parecía más tranquilo. —Bueno que te parece si tu comes, aunque no te guste la comida; y yo te cuento como nos conocimos—yo no podía creer que alguien como Edward estuviera a mi lado, claramente podía ver porque me había enamorado de él, porque estaba casi segura de que yo estaba enamorada de él antes de mi accidente; pero no encontraba nada que me dijera que era lo que a él le había gustado de mi. Yo solo asentí a su propuesta.

-Pues nos conocimos hace cuatro años y medio —dijo sentándose a los pies de mi cama—en una fiesta. Tú estabas estudiando medicina en Seattle y yo había ido por que tenía unos amigos allá que estaban estudiando y andaba buscando plazas para hacer mis residencias, acababa de terminar la carrera aquí en Chicago y quería hacerme un cambio por mi cuenta— trate de asimilar todo lo que me decía, de grabar cada una de esas cosas y recordar aunque fuera una de ellas, lo mire y él me sonrió y ya no pude apartar mi mirada —Esa noche mi amigo me había convencido de ir a esa fiesta de tu facultad, el aun estaba en su último año igual que tu.

-¿Cuántos años tengo ahorita?—pregunte

-veintisiete, nos conocimos cuando tenias veintitrés— sonrió como si pidiera una disculpa –Se que tu recuerdas hasta que tenias veinte pero antes de conocerte yo no sé mucho de ti, nunca te gusto hablar del pasado – dijo frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada —pero te puedo decir de cuatro años para acá lo que sé, pero si tu empiezas con tu comida— dijo al notar que no había tocado mi plato, tome el tenedor y tome un poco de verdura y la metí en mi boca —bien, como te decía yo te conocí en esa fiesta, desde que llegue tu ya estabas ahí en el centro de la pista bailando con tus amigas, todos te estaban viendo pero parecía que nadie se animaba a hablarte y tu lo sabías perfectamente, te encantaba ser el centro de todas las miradas, estabas hermosa esa noche, digo lo sigues estando pero cuando te vi por primera vez fue impresionante la reacción que causaste en mi…

-Discúlpame pero creo que estás hablando de otra persona—le dije tímidamente mientras sentía mi cara arder por su forma tan peculiar de describirme, él no podía hablar de una persona más diferente a mí. Yo odiaba la atención, nunca fui muy buena bailando y ¿hermosa? ¿De verdad él piensa eso? Me miro confundido como tratando de entender a que me refería así que especifique más –Es que yo no soy así, a mi no me gusta la atención, ni las fiestas, ni nada de eso. Ni siquiera puedo estar segura en una superficie plana caminando menos bailando. —Sentí como mis mejillas volvían a enrojecerse pero observe como su rostro se llenaba de incredulidad, eso me causo una angustia en el pecho que se reflejo en el aparato que monitoreaba mi corazón –de verdad, yo no soy así, tú me estas describiendo a una persona que no se parece nada a mi…

-Tranquila –me dijo sujetándome de los hombros y yo trataba de lograr que me creyera, mientras mi corazón seguía latiendo de fondo—No es bueno que te agites recuérdalo—me dijo en su modo de medico –yo te estoy contando mi parte de la historia, yo te puedo decir solo lo que se, lo que vi y lo que tú me dijiste, yo no puedo saber lo que tu pensabas en ese momento ni lo que sentías y te puedo seguir contando mi parte pero necesito que te tranquilices porque si no, no podremos seguir con esto.—respire profundo un par de veces y mi corazón estaba regresando a su normalidad—Ok tú dices que a ti no te gustaba hacer esas cosas, bueno pues a la Bella de veintitrés si le gustaba y lo disfrutaba bastante –el simple hecho de pensar en mi como una tipa lucida me enfermaba—y no te quedaba nada mal el papel, lo hacías a la perfección—yo solo me dedicaba a negar con la cabeza, no entendía como alguien podía llegar a cambiar tanto, Edward no me podría estar mintiendo pero yo no podía creer lo que me decía, decidí esperar a que terminara su historia.

-Después de un rato de haberte observado, me di cuenta que no podía dejarte ir sin ni siquiera saber tu nombre así que decidí acercarme y probar mi suerte. Conseguí tu nombre y que bailaras conmigo un par de canciones –me dijo sonriendo como si estuviera orgulloso de eso mientras yo imaginaba a cualquier otra persona en vez de a mi—para el final de la fiesta tu y yo habíamos estado toda la noche juntos platicando y bebiendo algunos tragos y pues así fue como empezó todo—cuando termino su relato, que pensé seria un poco más largo; estaba notablemente incomodo, no supe en qué momento había cambiado pero se notaba tenso. Fue cuando pensé que sería necesario empezar con las preguntas.

- Entonces ¿Nos conocimos en una fiesta y ahí empezamos a salir?—pregunte confirmando

-Pues… algo así—dijo dudando

-¿Cómo que algo así?

-Bueno si, puedes decir que nos conocimos en esa fiesta y después de ese día seguimos saliendo—no me convencía nada, había dudado y no estaba para nada cómodo, sin embargo seguí preguntando

-y ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos saliendo antes de ser novios? ¿Cuánto duramos de novios antes de casarnos?, ¿Dónde nos casamos?, ¿el matrimonio tuvo algo que ver con que dejara la carrera?...

-Espera, tranquila una por una, se que tienes demasiadas preguntas y yo te responderé la mayoría cuando sigas comiendo –se rio de mi –la verdad no salimos mucho tiempo antes de que decidimos casarnos, a decir verdad ni siquiera pasamos por el estado de novios. —eso ultimo me sorprendió mucho, empecé a sentir una extraña sensación en la boca de mi estomago, una sensación de vértigo que no podía controlar, sabía que detrás de eso había mas y mis sentidos se activaron por instinto, aunque aun no lograba comprender mis reacciones físicas lo observe incitándolo a aclarar lo que acababa de decir mientras Edward se paseaba enfrente de mi cama de manera nerviosa –Mira tal vez debería de esperar un poco para decirte esto pero creo que mereces saberlo, estaba esperando a que pasaran un par de días que es lo que normalmente tarda una persona que salió del coma en recordar todo y aclimatarse de nuevo a su vida; pero la verdad es que no es algo que pueda seguir aplazando –su nerviosismo se convirtió en mío mientras seguía con su perorata, lo vi pasear por la habitación mientras se pasaba una mano por su ya de por si alborotado pelo, cuando se dio cuenta que mi corazón empezaba a subir de ritmo se detuvo en seco y se acerco de nuevo a mí, como si eso ayudara a controlar a mi pobre corazón.

-Discúlpame Bella –me dijo con una mirada arrepentida –pero esto es un poco incomodo para mí también. –me dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento pero esta vez más cerca de mí, lo vi tomar aire preparándose para hablar. –Primero quiero que sepas que aunque no me siento para nada orgulloso con mi comportamiento de esa noche yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso, porque si las cosas no hubieran sido así yo no los tuviera… bueno que las cosas no serian… Edward realmente lo estaba pasando mal, su voz volvió a ser un susurro y su mano había regresado a su pelo, pero yo no era tonta y había captado algo de lo que había dicho y solo esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza "_yo no los tuviera". _Era una pequeña letanía que se repetía en mi mente mientras nuevas preguntas se formaban ¿Por qué había hablado en plural? es obvio Bella debes de tener un hijo, ¿será solo uno?, ¿se parecerá a mi? ¡Espero que no! Ojala sea como su padre, ¿y si es niña?, y… las preguntas seguían hasta que Edward me movió y me vio un poco preocupado

-lo siento de nuevo la verdad estoy muy nervioso, ¡hasta parece que no llevamos más de cuatro años de matrimonio! –dijo a modo de broma pero yo seguía con mis pensamientos, de repente mis preguntas tomaron un nuevo enfoque con una sola pregunta de base ¿seré una buena madre?, con eso sentí como un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima, apenas estaba asimilando lo descubierto. Era madre. Tenía un hijo o hijos.

-Tenemos un hijo –dije en un susurro pero al parecer fue suficiente para que Edward me escuchara – ¿lo recordaste? –Me pregunto serio, lo que me confundió un poco –Entonces es cierto –a lo que él solo asintió –Quiero verlo –fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, recibiendo de nuevo solo un movimiento afirmativo por parte de Edward. -¿Qué has recordado? –Me pregunto con cautela, lo cual no entendía, volvía a tener esa mirada de desconfianza que me hacía sentir sucia -¿Por qué desconfías de mi? –por lo que no pude evitar preguntar, su rostro era inescrutable, lo único que hizo fue confirmar su desconfianza –No todo en nuestro matrimonio es dulce Bella, en realidad nada lo es –dijo de manera cínica, mi corazón se acelero de nuevo y me encontré hiperventilando, odiaba ser tan débil, pero mi salud no estaba al cien de nuevo y todo eran muchas emociones para un solo día. Edward no me amaba, con esa declaración estaba segura de de que era así, teníamos un hijo pero aun así no me amaba, su rostro frío y su mirada dura era la prueba de eso, y con todo sentía que sus ojos me acusaban de algo… en ese momento algo hiso clic en mi cabeza y solo una idea salto, pero necesitaba que él me lo confirmara

-¿Cómo…? E quiero decir ¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunte sin más, Edward me observo y aunque sus ojos se suavizaron un poco su rostro seguía igual de serio –va a cumplir cuatro el mes que entra –yo no pude contener las lagrimas, tenía un bebé. Toda mi vida había soñado con ser madre, siempre había querido hijos desde que era una niña y jugaba con muñecas a que eran mis bebés y ahora tenía uno de verdad; y ni siquiera podía recordar cómo era, su nombre, ni siquiera sabía si era niño o niña…

-Tranquila Bella –me dijo Edward acercándose un poco, pero podía sentir que seguía igual de tenso. Me molesto de sobremanera que mientras yo me mostraba vulnerable y débil el pudiera estar así. Trate de calmarme lo más rápido posible y levante mi mirada un poco desafiante. No entendía lo que tenía en mi contra pero no iba a permitir que me tratara mal. No entendía su reacción y si él no me explicaba que le molestaba yo estaba en las peores condiciones de adivinar.

-No recordé nada –dije contestando a su pregunta. –solo lo deduje por tu comentario. Ahora si no te molesta puedes hablarme de mi bebé, ¿Cuándo podre verlo? –para cuando termine mi poca entereza volvía a resquebrajarse, no podía mantenerme pasiva mientras pensaba en que no recordaba los primeros cuatro años de mi hijo

-Bruno es un niño muy listo –empezó, ya no me miraba a mí. Pero yo tampoco lo miraba a él. Estaba luchando con mi mente para que me dejara recordar mínimo algo de mi hijo –Bruno –repetí como solo las madres pueden hablar de sus hijos. No recordarlo me hacía sentir mala madre, pero a pesar de eso ya sentía que mi corazón le pertenecía, que ese pedacito de cielo era lo más importante…

-Es bastante tímido es un poco introvertido, pero creo que se debe a que no tiene mucha convivencia con niños de su edad.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sentí como su mirada regreso a mi pero yo no podía voltear a verlo, estaba pensando en mi hijo, tratando de recordar; ahora más que nunca quería recordar, a mi hijo y también cual era el motivo para que Edward estuviera así conmigo. Aunque pensando bien las cosas él me había dado sin querer otra respuesta. No se había casado conmigo por amor, se había casado conmigo porque salí embarazada…

-¿Cómo fue que nunca pasamos por la etapa de novios Edward? –la pregunto salió mas tranquila de lo que esperaba, teniendo la certeza de que Edward no me amaba ya había construido un rápido muro a mi alrededor y eso me daba cierta tranquilidad, la suficiente para pensar fríamente las cosas.

-Por que la noche que nos conocimos fue la misma que concebimos a Bruno – me dijo en voz baja –Esa noche nos fuimos de la fiesta juntos y pasamos la noche en tu departamento. –continuo pausadamente –ya te dije que por lo menos de mi parte no hay arrepentimientos, de no haber sido así no tuviera a mi hijo – la manera como me contesto, tan frio y con ese cinismo que pocas veces me había mostrado me dejo todo más que claro, el solo quería a Bruno pero aun así…

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? –no pude evitar preguntar, entendía lo de un embarazo no deseado, entendía que yo hubiera accedido a estar con él apenas conociéndolo, si volviera a estar en las mismas circunstancias me cuesta creer que le negaría a Edward cualquier cosa; pero aun así por que casarse con alguien que no ama, yo no lo hubiera apartado de su hijo.

Su sonrisa burlona me helo la sangre, pero sus palabras fueron como si me hubiera arrancado una parte de mi

-Por que era una condición para que tu lo tuvieras –sentí que la sangre abandono mi rostro y aunque no estaba segura creo que mi corazón se detuvo por un momento –No sé a qué estás jugando Bella pero no quiero volver a caer en tu juego –me dijo levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta, la voz no me salía seguía en shock y solo me quede viendo a la nada –Mañana traeré a Bruno para que te vea.

Y con eso salió de la habitación. Me sentí sucia y vacía.

**Despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar aqui esta otro capitulo, dejenme saber que les parecio **

**xoxo**

**chary **


	6. Chapter 5

**Holaa! pues aqui traigo otro capitulo de esta historia que espero les este gustando! este es un poco mas largo que los anteriores y por fin aparece Bruno! espero que les guste tanto como a mi! **

**de nuevo todo lo que reconoscan no es mio! lo demas corre por mi cuenta =)**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? –no pude evitar preguntar, entendía lo de un embarazo no deseado, entendía que yo hubiera accedido a estar con él apenas conociéndolo, si volviera a estar en las mismas circunstancias me cuesta creer que le negaría a Edward cualquier cosa; pero aun así porque casarse con alguien que no ama, yo no lo hubiera apartado de su hijo._

_Su sonrisa burlona me helo la sangre, pero sus palabras fueron como si me hubiera arrancado una parte de mi_

_-Porque era una condición para que tu lo tuvieras –sentí que la sangre abandono mi rostro y aunque no estaba segura creo que mi corazón se detuvo por un momento –No sé a qué estás jugando Bella pero no quiero volver a caer en tu juego –me dijo levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta, la voz no me salía seguía en shock y solo me quede viendo a la nada –Mañana traeré a Bruno para que te vea._

_Y con eso salió de la habitación. Me sentí sucia y vacía._

**Capitulo 5**

Necesitaba respuestas. Debía de haber algo detrás de todo. No sabía cómo era mi relación con Edward pero estaba segura que no era buena. Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que estuviera de mi lado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Alguien que me pudiera dar un punto de vista más desde mi perspectiva y solo un nombre se me venía a la mente. Alice Brandon.

Después de que Edward había salido de la habitación solo habían pasado algunas enfermeras cada cierto tiempo a checar las maquinas y poner algunos medicamentos, mis pensamientos seguía vagando en todo lo que me había dicho, pero lo que más se repetía en mi mente como una película de terror era su rostro frio diciéndome con sorna el motivo por el cual se había casado conmigo.

La única solución a la que había podido llegar era esperar a que llegaran mis padres para pedirle a mama que dejaran entrar a Alice. Estaba segura que la enana debería estar muy enojada por qué no la dejaran entrar a verme; ella y yo siempre habíamos sido amigas, desde que éramos unas bebés, mi madre me llevaba a pasear al parque en el cochecito mientras la niñera de Alice lo hacía con ella y desde siempre habíamos congeniado. Era como una hermana. Habíamos estado juntas en todos los cambios de nuestra vida, cuando Tyler había llenado de gusanos el lonche que me había puesto mi mama en el jardín de niños Alice había agarrado un puñado de arena y se lo había echado en el pelo, cuando los niños en la primaria se burlaban porque siempre que era clase de gimnasia me caía, Alice hablo con su papa para que nos dieran permiso a las dos de no tomar la clase cuando hicieran algún deporte no apto para niñas a palabras de Alice, cuando éramos adolescentes y estábamos en el instituto Alice no acepto ser parte de las animadoras por quedarse a mi lado después de que la capitana Rosalie Hale se había burlado de mi. Habíamos decidido vivir juntas en el colegio y hasta donde tenía memoria seguíamos viviendo juntas. Ella tenía que saber que había pasado con Edward.

El único problema es que no estaban en Forks y cabía la posibilidad de que ella no estuviera afuera esperando que la dejaran pasar como había pensado. Tendría que preguntarle a mi madre.

Para cuando llego la noche había perdido esperanzas de que mis padre vinieran, quería preguntarle a mi madre como era mi hijo, si tenía los ojos de su padre, si era alto, porque había mencionado Edward que no convivía con michos niños de su edad si ya estaba en edad de ir al jardín de niños, tenía tantas dudas. Mas que al principio.

Estaba en un estado de sopor cuando escuche como abrían la puerta. Sentí alguien acercándose pero el cansancio y el medicamento me impidieron juntar energía para abrir los ojos. Sentí como tomaron mi mano que estaba inerte a mi costado. Sentí la necesidad de apartarla, su tacto se sentía indebido pero después de un momento me causo cierta familiaridad. No quise seguir luchando con el sueño y estaba a punto de vencerme cuando de nuevo la puerta se abrió.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí? –la voz de Edward era apenas un susurro que me helo la piel, la mano que sostenía la mía se aparto y su dueño se alejo de mi

-vine a visitar a mi mujer Cullen –le contesto con el mismo rencor que había utilizado Edward. No entendía nada, ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué había dicho eso?... por un momento sentí que despertaría pero, para variar; mi aletargado cuerpo no me respondía

-¿Tu mujer?, hasta donde recuerdo aun lleva mi anillo puesto así que si no quieres que te saque a patadas de aquí más vale que te largues –la amenaza en su voz me hubiera hecho temblar si no sintiera que estaba escuchando una mala sintonía de radio

-¡Eso porque no le has querido dar el divorcio!, acéptalo Cullen lleva más tiempo en mi cama en todo el tiempo que llevan esa farsa de matrimonio…

De repente escuche un golpe y luego otro más fuerte de algo caer al piso. Mis sentidos no me ayudaban a despertar me sentí angustiada pero incapaz de moverme, trate de concentrarme y lo único que logre fue sumirme en un sueño profundo pero lleno de pesadillas

Era de día cuando una enfermera me despertó para hacerme tomar unos medicamentos. Me habían desconectado la intravenosa y el monitor electrocardiográfico así que podía moverme todo lo libremente que la escayola me dejaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a estar aquí? –pregunte confundida, aun seguía angustiada por la pesadilla que había tenido una noche antes, donde Edward me acusaba de adulterio y otro hombre me decía que yo lo amaba a él…

-Hasta que el doctor crea pertinente señora –su tono cortante me puso alerta, cada vez comprobaba como los empleados destilaban un poco de veneno hacia mi; algo que no comprendía pero que estaba empezando a hartarme.

A los pocos minutos de que la enfermera saliera por la puerta sin volver a dirigirme la palabra entro Renée, se veía bastante más contenta que yo y cargaba con un pequeño neceser.

-Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo has dormido? –me pregunto mientras se acercaba y acariciaba lo que debía suponer eran ojeras.

-La verdad nada bien, he tenido pesadillas toda la noche. –Respondi cansada, pero decidí pasar a un asunto más importante –Mama cuenta sobre mi hijo por favor –le pedí de nuevo volviendo a sentirme como la peor de las madres, sentí como unas lagrimas se me juntaban en los ojos pero no quería dejarlas salir, por lo que trate de calmarme

-Edward ya te dijo que tienen un hijo –me dijo mientras habría el neceser y empezaba a sacar objetos personales que supuse eran míos, pude reconocer la misma crema con olor a fresas que usaba desde mi adolescencia entre otras cosas. Dejo las cosas un momento y volteo a verme

-Tu hijo es precioso mi amor –dijo notando mi mirada. Había otra cosa que yo no había tomado en cuenta hasta ese momento, yo les había fallado a mis padres, no había terminado la carrera que con esfuerzos ellos me pagaban y había salido embarazada…

-Bruno es un niño encantador, es sano, bastante maduro para su edad y con un ingenio envidiable –las lagrimas empezaron a correr libres por mi rostro, mi madre hablaba de mi hijo como una abuela orgullosa –No llores cariño, todo va a estar bien –me dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo me deje hacer, lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos era consuelo de alguien y quien mejor que mi madre para hacerlo.

-¿A quién se parece? –pregunte con la voz un poco ronca por el llanto. Mi madre sonrió. –Lamento decirte hija que es el vivo retrato de su padre –solo pude sonreír mientras la vista se me nublaba de nuevo, era como si todas las emociones amenazaran con desbordarse, pero me negué a dejar que eso pasara, no sabía a qué hora pero hoy vería a mi hijo y no quería asustarlo, era solo un bebé –Bien – fue toda mi contestación. No quise hacer más preguntas, estaba al límite y no pensaba dejar que me desbordaran. Tenía que dejar pasar un rato para volver a estar lo suficientemente ecuánime como para soportar otra ronda de preguntas. Solo tenía una duda que de repente llego a mi mente

-¿Dónde está quedándose ahora que no puedo cuidar de él? –era obvio que con mis padre no puesto que ellos estaban la mayor parte de los días aquí conmigo. Mi madre se enderezo y continúo con lo que hacía antes de que yo preguntara nada, esquivo mi mirada y eso no me gustaba

-Está en tu casa hija, Edward no dejo que nadie lo sacara de ahí. Esme y yo hablamos con el por qué pensamos que lo mejor era que lo cuidáramos cualquiera de las dos pero él no lo creyó conveniente, dijo que al final de cuentas Tanya estaba ahí para cuidarlo –dijo mi mama evidentemente molesta por la decisión de Edward

-¿Esme?, ¿Tanya?- no sabía quién era ni una ni otra.

-Lo siento cariño a veces olvido que no recuerdas algunas cosas –cuando mi madre se acerco de nuevo a mi llevaba un cepillo en las manos y se dispuso a cepillar mi pelo. El día anterior me había quitado el vendaje de la cabeza junto con los cables. Ya solo me quedaban las escayolas del antebrazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha. –Esme es la mama de Edward, tu suegra. Un encanto de mujer, ya la conocerás, y Tanya es la institutriz que tienen para Bruno desde que tenía dos años. –dijo haciendo un mohín que tampoco me paso desapercibido

-¿Institutriz?, ¿Por qué iba a dejar yo a mi hijo con una institutriz?, ¿tengo algún trabajo o a que me dedico yo? –tampoco había tomado en cuenta eso, aun no sabía nada de mi vida actual

-Tú tienes una hermosa boutique en la plaza comercial de más prestigio de chicago –me dijo mi madre que había terminado con mi pelo, no es que se le pudiera hacer mucho – ¿no te gustaría que te ayudara a ir al tocador? –Me pregunto, tenia días que yo tenía la urgencia de darme un baño pero no me lo habían permitido, solo me aseaba con toallas húmedas –No sé si pueda hacerlo ma, la enfermera me prohibió darme un baño el otro día que lo intente –le dije mirando con añoranza la puerta del baño

-no te preocupes la enfermera me ha dicho que puedes hacerlo, solo hay que tener cuidado con las fracturas y tengo que llevarte en silla de ruedas –me sonrió y me ayudo a sentarme, ya no me dolía tanto, tenía un poco de dificultad al respirar desde que me habían quitado el oxigeno pero nada que no pudiera manejar por mi cuenta, aun no había tenido oportunidad de ver mi cuerpo magullado por que la enfermera que me ayudaba a limpiarme con las toallas húmedas lo hacía tan rápido que no me daba tiempo de nada. No me había acercado a un espejo y la verdad le había huido al tema, no sabía que apariencia tendría ahora con veintisiete años y la verdad era lo último que me había preocupado. Pero ahora viendo el momento acercarse me empezaba a dar un poco de nervios.

Batallamos un poco con lo de las férulas, gracias a dios por las batas abiertas de hospital no tuvimos problema en desvestirme. Con cuidado y aun sin acercarme al pequeño espejo que había enfrente del lavabo, me duche lo más rápido que pude usando mi champú y mi acondicionador con olor a fresa. Fue refrescante ver que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Al terminar mi madre me ayudo a meterme en una pijama que ella había traído entre mis cosas, igual había sido una bata suelta de seda que era fácil de manipular. Cuando llego la hora de enfrentarme al espejo me quede muda con la diferencia que había en mi rostro. A mi ver nunca había sido fea, pero sí bastante normal. Ahora mis rasgos antes redondeados estaban más bien finos. Mi rostro acorazonado tenía más prominentes los pómulos y mis ojos resaltaban más con la palidez de mi rostro. Mis labios estaban sin color y lucia unas ojeras que bien podían parecer moretones como el que estaba en mi frente. En la base de mi cuello había una tremenda marca del cinturón de seguridad que seguía y se perdía dentro de mi bata. Mi pelo húmedo medio ondulado lucia más largo de lo que nunca lo había tenido. Aun así podía ver diferencias en mí y aunque sabía que la del espejo era yo, había rasgos que no recordaba que tenía.

Sin decir una palabra ninguna de las dos trate de peinarme un poco y mostrarme lo más presentable que podría estar dadas las circunstancias. Iba a conocer a mi hijo y no quería que me viera toda demacrada.

Después de un tiempo de haber terminado y ya estando de nuevo en la incómoda cama de hospital entro uno de los internos para hacer un chequeo de rutina, cuando hubo terminado me informo que pronto me quitarían la férula de la pierna dado que solo había sido una sufrido una luxación y con el tiempo que tenia aquí era suficiente, en cambio en el brazo había una fractura así que duraría con ella por lo menos dos semanas más, pero para ese entonces lo más seguro es que estuviera dada de alta.

Me alegraba saber que poco a poco mi cuerpo se iba recuperando y aunque tuviera que hacer rehabilitación lo aria con tal de estar bien como antes y ahora con mayor razón teniendo a un pequeño de cuatro años a quien cuidar.

Renée se quedo conmigo durante toda la mañana haciendo platica fácil y contándome lo que hacía en mi vida diaria, o bien lo poco que ella sabía. Según sus palabras y resumiéndolo todo yo no hacia prácticamente nada. Me encargaba de una tienda que tenía suficientes empleadas para que yo no me molestara más que en supervisar, me molestaba un poco eso, pero pensando las cosas bien podría cambiar algunas con las que no estuviera de acuerdo.

Una de esas seria esa ridiculez de tener una institutriz para mi hijo. Nunca había estado de acuerdo con lo de educación en casa, siempre creí que un niño necesitaba socializar con niños de su edad. Ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo con Edward y arreglarlo como mejor se viera.

Cuando mi madre se fue las ansias por ver a mi hijo empezaron de nuevo. No sabía bien a qué hora lo vendrían pero estaba casi segura que seria a la hora de la comida o un poco después. No estaba segura de cómo actuar ante eso. Era un cambio muy grande, si hubiera estado casada con Edward sin tener hijos bien podría haberle dado el divorcio. Jamás pensaría en retener a mi lado a alguien que no me amaba y que no sentía el mínimo respeto por mí, como ya me había dejado claro. Pero pensando en mi hijo tendría que ver cómo era nuestra vida en casa para saber cómo proceder, tal vez resultaba que lo mejor si sería una separación. A veces es mejor que un niño tenga padres divorciados a unos que se la pasan peleando y que no se pueden ver.

Eso también lo tendría que hablar con Edward.

Edward. Todo se reducía a él. Con él era con el que tenía que arreglar las cosas, hablar y llegar a un acuerdo. Me encontraba más tranquila sabiendo en donde estaba parada con él, que sin saber que esperar. Aun así no me podía sacar de la cabeza hablar con Alice, cuando se lo había mencionado a mi madre se había escabullido un poco aunque al final solo me dijo que ella vivía aquí en Chicago al igual que yo pero que tenía mucho que no sabía nada de ella y de ahí no pude sacarle más.

Como había imaginado después de que la enfermera llego para llevarse el carrito con los platos de la comida que apenas y había tocado, Edward hiso su aparición por mi habitación lo primero que note es que iba solo y lo segundo fue el golpe que tenía en su labio inferior en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

-¿Qué te paso?—fue lo primero que salió de mi boca mirando con ansia el golpe en su rostro.

-Anoche tuviste una visita inesperada –me dijo lentamente, calculando mi reacción. Lo mire a los ojos y su mirada era dura casi con odio. Recordé inmediatamente lo que pensé había sido un sueño. No dije nada, al fin no sabía que decir. –Regrese en la noche para pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento de la tarde y me encontré con _tu visita_ aquí adentro tomándote de la mano –escupió las palabras con mucho trabajo, si las miradas mataran… - ¿no vas a decir nada?

-No tengo nada que decir –le conteste de manera cortante, ya no iba a dejar que me acusara de cosas que no tenía ni la menor idea. –Ni siquiera sé quien vino. Alcance a escuchar que alguien entraba pero la verdad me quede dormida. –le dije con indiferencia, no iba a caer en sus provocaciones y tampoco me iba a preocupar por algo que no entendía. Lo más importante para mí en ese momento era mi hijo.

-¿Dónde está Bruno? –pregunte enseguida

-Abajo con… esta abajo en la cafetería, primero quería saber cómo estabas

-Un poco nerviosa pero con muchas ganas de conocerlo. –le dije, había pasado por alto que no me decía con quien estaba, era obvio que lo había dejado con alguien, mi Bruno apenas era un bebé y se notaba a kilómetros que él lo adoraba, tanto que se había tenido que casar conmigo. Lo mire observándome y no pude evitar el ridículo sonrojo. Se notaba tenso y aun así cautivador. Desvié mi mirada y me entretuve con el dobladillo de la sabana que me cubría hasta arriba de la cintura. Patético.

Puedes traer a Bruno por favor –le pedí de la manera más amable que pude, pero no era una pregunta.

Salió sin decirme nada más. Parecía que se volvía una costumbre que siempre saliera de aquí enojado. Trate de tranquilizarme, no quería que mi hijo se sintiera mas intranquilo de lo que probablemente se sentiría, no quise pensar en la nueva discusión que había tenido con Edward. Al parecer no nos llevábamos nada bien.

Unos minutos después volvió a entrar pero esta vez toda mí atención estaba en la pequeña figura que estaba detrás de él. Edward se detuvo a un lado de la puerta dejándolo entrar y en el momento que lo vi supe que nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo. La vida como la conocía no tenía ningún sentido, ese pedacito de cielo que se encontraba tímidamente parado en la puerta escondiendo parcialmente su rostro con una hermosa rosa iba a ser la razón de mi existir.

Su padre lo animo a acercarse. Yo no podía emitir palabra las lagrimas se me acumularon en los ojos y un nudo se instalo en mi garganta. El pequeño se acerco despacio a mí, como dudando. Me partió el corazón lo temeroso que se mostraba pero yo no podía controlar la montaña de sentimientos que se me abalanzaba. Cuando llego a mi lado extendió sus manitas con las que sostenía la rosa y me dijo lo más hermoso que nadie me había dicho

-Es para ti mami –las lagrimas que se habían acumulado ahora caen libremente por mi rostro, toma la rosa de sus manos y apareció una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, yo no pude contenerme y como pude lo abrace a mí con la única mano que tenia libre. Lo sostuve mientras descargaba todo lo que tenia dentro. Me tranquilice cuando Edward se acerco a nosotros y cargo a Bruno lo suficiente para que yo no tuviera ni un solo gramo de su pequeño peso en mi adolorido cuerpo, me separe un poco y no pude evitar mirarlo con reproche. Era mi hijo y yo apenas lo había conocido, quería tenerlo lo más cerca de mí que pudiera, el solo negó y me dio una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento bebé, mami está un poco sentimental –le dije con una sonrisa acuosa que no pude contener –Gracias por la rosa

-Papá la compro para que yo pudiera dártela –me dijo mientras se acomodaba sentado en la cama al lado de mi.

-Pero fue tu idea campeón –dijo Edward despeinándolo un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Yo no cabía de felicidad, mi sonrisa era un acto reflejo a mis emociones y las lágrimas habían cesado. Ese niño era un milagro, lo observe bien y me di cuenta que mi madre había tenido razón, era una copia de su padre, los mismos ojos verdes, su cabello era más obscuro pero se veía igual de indomable aunque sedoso al tacto, sus rasgos eran los mismos pero tenía mi nariz. Una risita tonta salió de mi boca y mi hijo me miro divertido

-Te extrañe mami, pensé que te habías ido a tu viaje sin mi. —me dijo un poco triste y me partió el corazón, voltee a ver a Edward que se había alejado un poco y vi como se tensaba

-Jamás te dejaría mi amor, por nada del mundo –le dije confortándolo. Me miro y sus ojitos se llenaron de alegría.

No dijimos nada por un rato. Yo estaba maravillada con él, revise todo lo que tenía a la vista, su carita, sus oídos, sus manos, todo lo que podía tocar y ver de él. Lo observe por un rato, traía puestos unos jeans un suéter café claro y una playerita roja se asomaba por el cuello de este. Memorice lo más que podía, pero no era la única que estaba observando

-¿Te duele mucho? –me pregunto tocando delicadamente con su dedito el moretón que estaba en mi frente, le tome la mano y la acerque a mis labios para dejar un suave beso en ella –Ya no tanto –le dije mientras lo jalaba un poco y lo colocaba sobre mis piernas

-Bella… -fue la intervención de Edward desde el sofá que estaba en la ventana, era claramente una advertencia de que no debía hacer esfuerzos

-Déjame ser Edward –le dije mientras mi pequeño se recostaba en mi pecho, dolía un poco pero valía la pena por sentirlo un poco más cerca –tiene mucho que no veo a mi bebé –le dije haciendo un pequeño puchero, él solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza pero me dejo estar el que protesto fue el pequeño que tenía en mis brazos

-¡Pero yo no soy un bebé mami! –exclamo mi hijo con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, pude apreciar de cerca su color verde pero a diferencia de su padre con destellos dorados y unas gruesas pestañas rizadas que los enmarcaban

-¿A no? –le dije siguiéndole la corriente

-No, yo ya voy a cumplir cuatro –dijo enseñándome cuatro de sus pequeños deditos

-¡Wow! –Exclame –ya eres todo un niño grande, y hablas muy clarito –dije desviando mi mirada a Edward que solo se encogió de hombros

- Y también se contar –me dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo

-Eso sí que es de niños grandes –le dije con una sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de mi hijo, no podía evitar pensar en todo ese tiempo que no recordaba. Los recuerdos que tenia no estaba segura de recuperarlos, pero estaba dispuesta a construir unos nuevos.

Con forme avanzo la tarde Edward se tuvo que retirar a su consulta, había traído una mochila llena de cosas para hacer con Bruno, unos cuentos para iluminar con algunos colores, unos juguetes y unos bocadillos y jugos para cuando le diera hambre. Al parecer también era el padre del año.

Mientras Bruno me relato su día a día, sus horas de comida, lo que le gustaba, lo que le molestaba. Era un niño dulce y tranquilo. Se mostro un poco temeroso cuando le pregunte por sus clases, al parecer tampoco le gustaba Tanya y eso me preocupaba. Le emocionaba tener más amigos aunque se mostraba un poco tímido al respecto. Era muy cariñoso y me demostraba su amor frecuentemente con besos y pequeños abrazos. También había sacado un lado curioso cuando hiso preguntas sobre mi salud y cuando estaría de nuevo en casa. Por lo visto se sentía a gusto conmigo y eso me alegraba, si no era una buena esposa al menos parecía que era una buena madre.

Cuando Edward regreso nos encontró durmiendo, Bruno se había cansado de colorear y se había acomodado de nuevo en mi regazo, yo le había cantado una canción y él se había quedado dormido de lo fatigado que estaba, no me había dado cuenta que yo también me había dormido hasta que Edward entro e intentaba zafar a mi pequeño del fuerte agarre que tenia de la bata que usaba.

-Lo siento no quería despertarte –hablaba despacio para no despertar a Bruno pero su voz me pareció hipnótica –parece que no quiere separarse de ti –me dijo a manera de broma tratando aun de abrir su manita sin aplicar mucha fuerza, solo pude sonreír

-Es extraño verte así como esta tarde –no sabía a qué se refería y arrugue un poco el ceño –No me malinterpretes, siempre has sido una estupenda madre, solo que más bien eres de las que observa todo desde el margen no de las que se involucran –eso para nada me gustaba, que él no estuviera contento con mi desempeño de esposa lo pasaba, pero Bruno se veía bastante cómodo y acostumbrado a mí como para ser esta la primera vez que interactuábamos de esa manera.

-Tal vez sería más participativa en la vida de mi hijo si no hubieras relegado su cuidado a una institutriz –sin querer las palabras me habían salido a manera de reproche, el solo me miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Si te hubieras mostrado más abierta a cuidar de él no hubiera contratado a nadie –me dijo de manera dura. Eso no lo iba a tolerar, tal vez no recordar nada pero estaba segura de mi manera de pensar, de mis valores e intereses en la vida y estaba segura que eso ni siquiera un cambio de personalidad lo podía borrar

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? –Le pregunte con una voz que desconocí de mi, estaba tratando de hablar despacio para no despertar a Bruno que seguía en mis brazos –Por que por mas mala esposa que te resulte se perfectamente que este niño es y ha sido mi vida desde que nació. Tal vez no recuerde pero creo que me conozco lo suficiente. –le dije de manera dura. El me observo un momento y después bajo la mirada a Bruno

-Si tal vez me excedí. La verdad es que no tengo quejas de ti como madre. –me dijo mirándome a los ojos como tratando de leer lo que pensaba –pero era lo mejor para Bruno tener a alguien que cuidara de él.

-¿Era lo mejor?—le dije mientras enarcaba una ceja –eso ya lo veremos –concluí desviando la mirada a mi hijo.

Se acerco una vez mas y esta vez lo ayude a zafar el agarre de mi bebé de mi bata, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Cuando lo tenía en sus brazos lo miro tiernamente ya sin rastros de hostilidad y mi corazón se derritió al observarlo darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-Parece que seguirá siendo un niño de mama –dijo a modo de broma

-Claro –respondi como si fuera lo más lógico. Edward me miro arqueando una ceja ante mi afirmación y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Cuando se daba vuelta para salir recordé algo

-Edward, ¿podrías conseguirme el número de Alice Brandon? –Para cuando termine de hablar Edward estaba mirándome con una mirada calculadora desde la puerta aun cerrada de la habitación con nuestro hijo en sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente – ¿Para qué quieres el número de Alice?

-Necesito saber que fue lo que paso en verdad –le dije lo mas sinceramente que podía –tu ya me contaste tu versión de cómo terminamos casados –le dije mirándolo a los ojos –y sé que no me mentiste, pero algo no encaja, a pesar de lo que tú piensas de mi y de lo que yo te haya dicho sé que yo no sería capaz de chantajearte con la vida de mi hijo, aunque tú no lo hubieras querido estoy segura que yo lo hubiera tenido, porque eso era una de las cosas que más deseaba, ser mama y no hubiera renunciado a ello así fuera en las circunstancias que fueran. Tu puedes decir que soy mala persona, tal vez lo sea, pero sé muy bien que era lo que yo quería en la vida y sé que eso no pudo haber cambiado.

Observe como me miraba confundido. –Mañana te traeré el numero pero no se si logres hablar con Alice –yo solo asentí

-¿Mañana traerás a Bruno de nuevo?—esta vez mi pregunta sonó mas a suplica, el sonrió y sus facciones se relajaron

-¿De verdad crees que lo voy a poder dejar sabiendo que tu estas aquí? –Me pregunto jugando –Mañana lo tendrás aquí temprano. —Se acerco dudando y se inclino con Bruno en sus brazos y me dejo un suave beso en la frente –Que descanses –me susurro antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse sin voltear atrás.

Este hombre iba a ser mi perdición, me volvería loca con tanto cambio de humor, de repente se enojaba de repente era dulce; no lo entendía para nada. Lo único que sabía es que me moría por que fuera mañana.

**¿que les parecio? ¿quien cren que haya ido a visitar a Bella? ¿que tal el multipolar de Edward? la verdad hasta yo me mareo con sus cambios de humor! **

**espero que haya sido de su agrado!, si les gusto dejenmelo saber por favor! y si no tambien! el escritor de fics vive de los reviews y yo soy practicamente pobre! jajaja **

**bueno eso es todo por hoy espero poder subir pronto **

**besos! =)**

**chary**


End file.
